Ultraman Hue
Ultraman Hue is Ultraman Mash's partner in the battle against Dark Entity. History Joseph Crowley, a fresh university graduate, was depressed and had little to do with his day-to-day life other than to continue existing. One day, a mysterious person leaves a set of items at his front door, similar to Tom Smith's. They are the Mashup Ring, Ultra Essence Cards, and the Invert Spark, which he uses to transform into Ultraman Hue, giving him a purpose and allowed him to live his life by fighting for others. Transformation Joseph scans the Invert Spark in the Mashup Ring and selects two (or more) Ultra Essence Cards and places them on top of/behind one another, holding them together. He scans the cards in the Mashup Ring, which lights up with colours corresponding to the selected Ultras' elemental attributes. Joseph clicks a small button on the Mashup Ring, making it release the light, and forming apparitions of the selected Ultra Warriors, which break up into pieces and rearrange themselves on Joseph's body. Forms |-| Max + Mebius = A Mashup that is equally good with swords as it is with beams, and has balanced stats. It is Hue's default form. :;Techniques *Maxium Mebium Beam: A yellow and gold beam fired from his hands in the left-handed "+" formation. *Galaxy Mebium Discharge: A white and golden beam fired from his outstretched right hand holding the Max Galaxy. *Sword Mebium Strike: His Crest Weapon is infused with golden energy, and then he slashes his enemy while dashing at light speed. *Galaxy Mebium Strike: A near-infinitely expanding sword of energy from the Max Galaxy is used to slice the opponent. |-| Gaia + Justice = A Mashup form designed for melee combat and endurance. :;Techniques *Photon Dagrium Beam: A white and gold beam fired from his hands in the "L" formation. *Quantum Impact Beam: A orange and gold beam fired from his hands in the "+" formation. *Supreme Crusher Kick: A powerful flying kick. *Shining Ba-trek Bolt: A small yet moderately powerful bolt of energy. |-| Tiga (Sky) + Nexus (Junis Blue) = A Mashup that utilises high speed physical and energy attacks. :;Techniques *Ranbalt Arrow Launcher: A large cyan energy arrow that can destroy monsters in one blow. *Freezer Schtrom Beam: A freezing beam fired from his hands in the "+" formation. *Pitfall Generaid Reflect: A beam fired from one hand outstretched after absorbing an enemy attack. Also breaks the ground under them. *Sky Crash Kick: A spinning kick from high up in the air. |-| 80 + Cosmos (Corona) = A gentle Mashup that removes negative emotions and can be used to battle when needed. :;Techniques *Saxium Naybuster Beam: A flaming destructive ray fired from the hands inthe "L" formation. *Buckle Extract Healing: A beam fired from the buckle to remove dark energies. *Moonsault Corona Kick: A powerful flying kick. *Arrow Prominence Launcher: A sphere of destructive energy. |-| Geed Primitive + TBA = - Submissions = TBA = }} Equipment *Mashup Ring: A device modelled after Ultraman Card's Card Ring. Its purpose is to recieve the power of past Ultra Warriors through the Ultra Essence Cards. *Inversion Spark: A wand-like device that acts as Joseph's transformation device. *Ultra Essence Cards: Cards that carry the latent power of an Ultra. Form Submission Rules To submit a form, fill in these details in the submission thread: *Components: Of course, I need the Ultra components to make one of these. **You cannot use components that would otherwise form previous Ultra Fusions. Orb's Fusion Ups and Geed's Fusion Rises are also included. **I will not be doing any recolourong so don't bother adding those into your submissions. **I will also not be taking any parts off other Ultras who aren't the form's fusion components, unless it is an alternate design. **If you want to use (a) fan Ultra(s), make sure it/they has/have (an) image(s) that I can use. Also get permission from the fan Ultra's creator before using them. **You cannot use the following Ultras (yet/ever): *Great *Neos *Tiga (Glitter, Blast) *Victory *X (Monsarmors, Ultimate Zero Armour) *Seven's Superior *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Yulian *Orb (Game exclusive forms) *Geed (Game exclusive forms, Ultimate Final) *Any manga Ultra *Summary: What does this form do. *Appearance: What does it look like. *Techniques **Please follow the standard naming scheme: :;Offense :;Standard *Beam: Continuous destructive stream of light. *Bolt: Small bolts of energy. *Storm: Rapid-fire attack. *Slicer: Cutting projectile technique. *Wheel: For the very rare "rolls-on-the-ground" attack. *Release: Full-body release of energy. *Launcher: Charged up sphere of energy. *Blast: Self-detonating attack. *Sprayer: For attacks releasing mist/liquid/fire. *Flash: Instantaneous release of light. *Eruption: Attacks that spring up from underground. *Rain: Attacks that fall from the sky. *Vortex: Suction/tornado attacks. *Finale: Absurdly powerful techniques. *Punch, Kick, Chop, Throw, etc: Self-explanatory. :;Weapons *Strike: Weapon attack. *Discharge: Beams from weapons. :;Defense *Defense: Defensive skills such as barriers. *Reflect: Defensive techniques that send attacks back. :;Other *Relieve: Healing/soothing abilities. *Distort: Illusory/space-time manipulation techniques. *Binder: Locks/binds the target in some way. *Dimension: Techniques that put the user and/or the target in another dimension. *Double, Triple, Quadruple, etc: Prefix to avoid redundancy. :;Tell me if I'm missing anything. Trivia *This page is a (supposedly) obvious parody on Fan Ultras whose designs are simply recoloured Ultras. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Submissons Category:OrbGeeds